1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an orientation determination method.
2. Related Art
There exists an electronic apparatus that can be placed in different orientations and can operate regardless of its orientation. Further, known configurations include a recording apparatus that allows for vertical placement in which a recording medium transport orientation during image recording is a vertical orientation and horizontal placement in which the transport orientation is a horizontal orientation and that includes placement orientation detection means which detects whether the placement orientation corresponds to vertical placement or horizontal placement (refer to JP-A-2012-192994).
The orientation of an apparatus can be detected by using various sensors (an optical sensor, a gyro sensor). However, in consideration of the cost of manufacturing the apparatus, other methods that do not use such sensors have been requested.